luciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jed
Jed (last name Unknown) was a male employee of senator Charles Wagner, and (prior to Lucius's rampage) served as the family's butcher. Not much is known about his past, in fact nothing significant is mentioned besides that his pay is much larger than that of other staff members. While working in the cold room as he does weekly, Lucius sabotages Jed's chances of finishing his work by activating the saw he finds himself standing on. Jed was the fourth staff member to die, and the third male employee of the family to be found dead. Chapter 4: Cutting edge Lucius first encounters Jed through opening the door to his processing area, where he can be seen calmly slicing apart of a pig's leg, which he pushes into a freezer. When Lucius investigates further, he may obtain the unique chore of carrying boxes to the freezer, where he had previously murdered the manour's oldest serving maid, Mary. At first Jed believes Lucius to be an annoyance, despite Jovita previously stating that he should pay him a visit. If Lucius does remove the boxes, Jed will continue with his work and not thank Lucius, but instead moves him closer to receiving another gift from his mother. Following the steps in his notebook, Lucius manages to overheat the lamp above Jed's workstation, causing it to explode. Moaning that he can't work in such light, he asks Lucius to fetch him some bulbs from the janitor, who can be found on the third floor fixing a lamp. When Lucius returns with the bulbs, the player has a short time before Jed returns back down from the saw (which he stood on to allow himself to actually change the bulb) and continues with his work. No longer needing to hide, Lucius telepathically activates the saw, startling Jed who proceeds to slip on the retractable ledge, falling face-first into the rotating blade. After a few moments of bone cracking and blood spewing, Jed finally lays dead on top of his workstation, a half of his head sliding slowly away from his neck and bloody uniform. Post Accident After his demise during cutting edge, detective Mcguffin warns Charles that he is holding back an investigation, and it now becomes clear that these 'accidents' aren't really accidents at all. Detective Mcguffin also stations the deputy at the house, because his suspicions of murder are growing dramatically. Notes • Jed tasks Lucius with removing boxes into the large freezer, a chore that can only be completed during that chapter. • Jed speaks with a heavy accent, one that isn't believed to be American (as the game is thought to have been set in Massachuettes). • While following Susan as she does the laundry, Lucius may overhear her comment on Jed's pay, and how it is significantly greater than hers despite the work hour difference between them both. • Despite asking Lucius if he can find him the replacement bulbs, Jed's second task will not grant Lucius chore points as it is required to progress on to the next chapter. • Jed's date of death was September the eleventh, 1972 • He was Lucius's fourth kill, and his death only worsened his mother's emotional state. • It is presumed that he, (like many of the staff) dislikes the lead maid Agnes. Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Early Victims Category:Male Characters